Scorpius Malfoy
, Epilogue: "“Don’t get too friendly with him, though, Rosie. Granddad Weasley would never forgive you if you married a pureblood.”" |alias=*Malfoy the Unanxious (by himself) *Scorpius the Dreadless (by himself) *Scorpion King (by Hogwarts students in an alternate reality, and Rose Granger-Weasley) *Harry Potter |title= |hidep= |gender=Male |height= |hair=White-blond , Epilogue: "The new boy resembled Draco as much as Albus resembled Harry." |eyes= Green Grey |skin=bright |hidef= |family=*Draco Malfoy (father) *Astoria Malfoy (née Greengrass) (mother) † *Lucius Malfoy (paternal grandfather) *Narcissa Malfoy (paternal grandmother) *Daphne Greengrass (maternal aunt) *Delphini (first cousin once removed) *Bellatrix Lestrange (paternal great-aunt) † *Andromeda Tonks (paternal great-aunt) *Malfoy family *Greengrass family *House of Black |hidem=hide |animagus= |boggart= |wand= Unknown |patronus= |hidea= |job= |house=Slytherin |loyalty=*Malfoy family *Greengrass family *House of Black *Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry **Slytherin }} Scorpius Hyperion Malfoy (b. 2006) was a pure-blood wizard and the son of Draco and Astoria Malfoy .J.K. Rowling confirms Scorpius's middle name behind the door to the Room of Requirement on her official website He attended Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry from 2017 onwards and was a classmate of Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter. Scorpius quickly struck up a friendship with Albus, one which in time would grow to become very deep. He, however, struggled with a mistaken belief held by many against him that he was secretly the son of Lord Voldemort and not Draco Malfoy. Biography Early life Scorpius was born circa 2006 to Draco Malfoy and Astoria Greengrass. Scorpius was raised in Malfoy Manor and was said to have inherited his father's and grandfather's looks; blonde hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. In contrast to his parents and grandparents, Scorpius was not raised with traditional pure-blood beliefs that taught him to regard Muggles and non-pureblood wizards as inferior so he was much more tolerant of them. Childhood for Scorpius was one of isolation within Malfoy Manor. He had no interactions with children of his age before he began attending at Hogwarts. Scorpius read the Malfoy collection of books and became knowledgeable about the Wizarding world, the Second Wizarding War and Harry Potter. Hogwarts years First year In 2017, Scorpius was accompanied by his parents to King's Cross Station to go to his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Others in his year included Albus Potter and Rose Granger-Weasley; Rose was discouraged by her father from becoming "too friendly" with Scorpius and was encouraged to beat him in every test. , Epilogue Scorpius sat in an empty compartment on the Hogwarts Express until he was later joined by Albus and Rose. He awkwardly introduced himself and said he had sweets they can share. Rose decided to leave but Albus stayed, joking that he only did for the sweets. They shared the sweets along with stories on their journey to Hogwarts, beginning their friendship. Scorpius was sorted into Slytherin and sat next to Albus at the Start of term Feast. He had a hard time at Hogwarts since his fellow students made jokes about his parentage while they also mocked Albus for being a Potter in Slytherin. Regardless, he and Albus became great friends and Scorpius encouraged him to ignore what the students were saying about them. He also had a crush on Rose but she did not return his feelings. Third year Shortly before his third year at Hogwarts, in the summer of 2019, Scorpius lost his mother to an illness which left him grief-stricken. Meeting Albus on Platform 9¾, he asked his friend to come to the funeral. Fourth year Before going to school for his fourth year, Albus told his father that he was having a hard time at school. Harry was hurt by this and thought Scorpius was the reason why, requesting Albus end his friendship with him, but Albus refused to give up his best friend. On the Hogwarts Express, when Albus told him about his meeting with Amos Diggory and the discovery of a Time-Turner, they made a plan to retrieve the Time-Turner and travel back in time to save Cedric Diggory. They tried to jump from the train by climbing up to the roof through a window only to find the trolley witch, who tried to stop them from leaving the moving train. They later managed to find Delphi, who had agreed to help Albus. They travelled to St Oswald’s Home for Old Witches and Wizards where he met Amos Diggory and Delphi. They agreed to a plan and with Delphi's help, Albus, Scorpius, and Delphi used Polyjuice Potion to disguise themselves as Ron, Harry, and Hermione respectively and sneaked into the Ministry of Magic. Scorpius, as Harry, helped to solve a series of puzzles from Hermione's bookcase where they finally discovered and stole the Time-Turner. Leaving Delphi behind, Albus and Scorpius used the Time-Turner to travel to the Triwizard Tournament's first task where they dressed up as Durmstrang students and intervened with Cedric's part by making him lose his wand. After five minutes, they returned to the present. Albus and Scorpius discovered that they had created an alternate reality where Cedric still died, and Hermione and Ron never got together meaning Rose no longer existed. Albus is not in Slytherin anymore and Harry tells Albus he will have to end his friendship with Scorpius and that he will be keeping an eye on him to ensure he does. They returned to normal school life where Albus and Scorpius did not speak anymore. Eventually, Delphi turned up at Hogwarts and made Albus and Scorpius reconcile. They decided to put their mistake right and hoped that by intervening with the second task, they would properly save Cedric. They succeeded and returned to the present only to find that they had created another alternate reality. Cedric survived and became a Death Eater. Cedric killed Neville Longbottom, who had been crucial to Voldemort's defeat who won instead. Harry Potter died meaning Albus did not exist anymore either, leaving Scorpius alone to try and right their mistake. With the help of resistance fighters Severus Snape, Ron, and Hermione, Scorpius later managed to change time again by time-travelling to the past and using a Shield Charm to stop his other self intervening. He restored the original timeline along with Albus and Rose back into existence. Scorpius and Albus returned to the present through the Great Lake, where they were found by their parents. With the approval of Harry, they were allowed to keep their friendship. They tell their parents that they lost the Time-Turner although Scorpius later admitted to Albus that he knows he lost it in the lake. They decided to retrieve it and destroy it. They invited Delphi to help. When they met her, Scorpius noticed that Delphi had an Augurey tattoo which reminded him of a witch in the alternate reality where Voldemort won. He realised that she was raised by the Rowles who were well known Death Eaters. Delphi then revealed that she was never actually planning to destroy the Time-Turner and that she hoped to revive Lord Voldemort. She snapped their wands and killed Craig Bowker Jr who was sent to find them, before she made Albus and Scorpius travel back in time with her to the third task of the Triwizard Tournament. Albus and Scorpius, knowing the Time-Turner only kept them in the past for five minutes, tried to stall Delphi and ended up meeting Cedric Diggory in the maze. Cedric helped Albus and Scorpius and retrieved the Time-Turner, believing it to be part of the tournament. As he left, Albus and Scorpius told him that his father Amos loved him. However, Delphi managed to get the Time-Turner back and went back in time to October 30, 1981, the day before James and Lily Potter died. Delphi then destroyed the Time-Turner and left, abandoning Albus and Scorpius. Believing Delphi hoped to murder Harry herself so the spell wouldn't rebound on Voldemort, Albus and Scorpius went to Godric's Hollow and saw James and Lily alive with their baby Harry. To warn everyone in the future what is happening, Albus and Scorpius used Harry's blanket to send a message through time. Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Draco deciphered the message and used a more advanced Time-Turner to travel back to 1981 and join their children. Ginny realised Delphi only meant to stop Voldemort going into the house and murdering the Potters, so his downfall never happened. Harry transfigured himself to look like Voldemort and planned to apprehend Delphi. Delphi pleaded with Voldemort, actually Harry, to accept her. However, the Transfiguration spell faded and Delphi and Harry duelled. Scorpius and the others joined Harry and finally stopped Delphi. They then returned to the present. After their traumatic experiences with the time-turner, Albus and Scorpius returned to normal life and Scorpius asked Rose out, and she turned him down. Physical appearance Scorpius inherited his father Draco's physical traits, meaning that he likely had blond hair, grey eyes, and a pale pointed face. He is noted for looking almost the same as his father did at age eleven. He is said to resemble Draco as much as Albus Potter resembled Harry Potter. Personality and traits Scorpius is shown to be a brave, intelligent, and understanding person. However, despite his traits he is shown to be increasingly lonely, insecure, and having slight depression throughout his childhood and eventual years at Hogwarts. Scorpius is known to have a personality that Albus and himself describe as "nerdy" and "geeky," and is known to be something of a loner. A consummate social outcast, Scorpius relies on his romantic and amorous personality to lighten his burdens in life. A particular trait of his is his long-standing romantic interest in Rose Granger-Weasley, his best friend's cousin and unreachable goal. Scorpius is rather persistent when he wants something and vaguely shows his ambitious side in the fact that no other girl has ever caught his eye before, potentially referencing another part of his identity he, himself has yet to figure out. His overall neutral want to restore Rose's existence to the timeline shows that his interest in her is apparently more than just a simple schoolboy crush to the audience and can be implied that he likes her. However, this desperation to restore a timeline is sidelined by the overwhelming relationship between Scorpius and Albus as well as the confirmation from Snape that Scorpius is generally "giving up his kingdom" and restoring the timelines all for Albus.Harry Potter and The Cursed Child, ACT THREE, SCENE NINE Living in a timeline without Albus being his friend is shown to be more unbearable and saddening for Scorpius than living in a timeline without Roses existence altogether.Harry Potter and The Cursed Child, Act Two, Scene Twelve Scorpius is noted to be extremely kind, according to Albus. Scorpius is also known to be jealousy-prone. Jealousy piques from Scorpius once he observes Albus show interest in a girl, Delphi. In an alternate timeline when Albus is ordered by his father to stay away from Scorpius, Delphi admits that in the letters Albus writes to her she can feel Scorpius' absence from his life. Scorpius retorts that it seems like he has found another shoulder to cry on and inquires how many owls they've sent to one another. Through this backhanded comment, this jealousy can be inferred. It is unknown what these feelings mean. Possessions *'Wand:' Scorpius owned a wand of unknown materials. Relationships Parents Scorpius had a close relationship with both his parents. He loved his mother very much, and was very grief-stricken by her death. He believed she saw the best in him and his father. His relationship with his father was slightly different, but he loved and admired him very much, believing he could depend on him to save him. He confided in his father who he relied on for comfort following his mother's death and had his approval for his friendship with Albus. Astoria and Draco raised Scorpius with the love and affection they did not have when they were children, and cared for him and his wellbeing. Albus Potter Scorpius became friends with Albus Potter when they met on the Hogwarts Express during their first journey to Hogwarts, even though Albus was the son of Harry Potter, the former archrival of Scorpius' father. They awkwardly introduced themselves and shared a compartment, sharing sweets and stories. They were later placed in Slytherin together and became close during their first few years at Hogwarts even though they were made fun of by other students. Albus became isolated because of the jokes being made about him which led Harry to believe that Scorpius was the one influencing him instead. He told Albus to end his friendship with Scorpius which he refused to do. In their fourth year, Scorpius decided to help Albus change the past by time-travelling to 1994 and trying to save Cedric Diggory. In one alternate reality, they did not speak to each other for a few weeks when Harry told Albus to end their friendship again, which immensely upset Scorpius. Regardless, the two later made up and took another trip in time. Scorpius was upset when he found out they has created another alternate reality where Albus no longer existed, and resolved to put time right again. He was later happily reunited with Albus where which he hugged him while submerged in water. On their next trip in time, he helps him and Harry duel Delphi. They later returned to normal school life, with the approval of Harry to be friends again. The two boys are known to also have a rather close relationship in which hugging often takes place. Rose Granger-Weasley Scorpius was apparently romantically interested in Rose Granger-Weasley, complimenting her by saying she smelled of something nice, 'like a mixture of fresh flowers and fresh bread'. After helping to restore Rose's existence in the current timeline, he attempted to hug her after she called him "Bread-head", but was welcomed with a kick to the shin. Near the end of his fourth year, Scorpius asked Rose out, however, he was rejected. Interestingly, at the very last moment, Rose past Scorpius and Albus on the stairs. She told him, "This is only going to be weird if you let it be weird," to which he responded, "Received and totally understood." She called him "Scorpion King" and walked off with a smile on her face. It is unknown what this means. Etymology *The word Scorpius is Latin for "scorpion". Like his father (and to an extension of the Black family), Scorpius was named after a constellation, carrying on the tradition of giving astronomical names, started by the family of his paternal grandmother. In Western astrology, it is the sign of Scorpio and is linked in Greek mythology to , god of the underworld, as well as the scorpion that killed the hunter . * In Greek mythology, Hyperion was the 'Titan of Light', the name means 'He who watches from above'. Hyperion was one of the twelve Titans who were eventually overthrown by the Olympians. He was also known for helping to overthrow his father, Ouranus. It is also the name of one of the moons of Saturn and of an unfinished poem by . Behind the scenes *Scorpius is currently potrayed by British actor Samuel Blenkin in . Past potrayals include Irish actor Anthony Boyle.Snitch Seeker - Harry Potter and the Cursed Child casts Scorpius Malfoy *Scorpius was portrayed by Bertie Gilbert in a brief scene of . His face was never shown, and he only appears briefly while being hugged by his mother. Bertie Gilbert stated on Twitter that he filmed a scene where Scorpius turns around and faces Harry. This may appear as a deleted scene on Blu-Ray or the Ultimate Edition. It is not on the DVD. *Scorpius is a fourth cousin once removed of his classmates Rose Granger-Weasley and Albus Potter, and their siblings, Hugo Granger-Weasley, James Sirius Potter, and Lily Luna Potter, as all of them are descendants of Phineas Nigellus Black.Black family tree *In the Harry Potter Lego game, Scorpius is shown to wink at Rose Granger-Weasley while on the train, possibly hinting that he may be flirting with her. This is potentially corroborated by him asking her out on a date at school during the Cursed Child instalment of the series. *Scorpius is the second cousin of Teddy Lupin. *Scorpius was the penultimate character introduced in the Harry Potter books. *Scorpius seems to have a hero worship towards Harry Potter, as he seems to have a high esteem of the wizarding hero. Scorpius has knowledge and an understanding of Harry Potter through studying of the wizard in his childhood. Furthermore, when coming out of the Black Lake, Scorpius was overjoyed in seeing Harry Potter. Appearances * * * * * * Notes and references de:Scorpius Malfoy pt-br:Escórpio Malfoy es:Scorpius Malfoy fi:Scorpius Malfoy fr:Scorpius Malefoy nl:Scorpius Malfidus pl:Scorpius Malfoy ru:Скорпиус Малфой ro:Scorpius Reacredință no:Scorpio Malfang Category:2000s births Category:British individuals Category:Greengrass family Category:Half-orphans Category:House of Black descendants Category:Males Category:Malfoy family Category:Only children Category:Pure-bloods Category:Slytherins Category:Sorted in 2017 Category:Time travellers Category:Wizards